


Fathers and Sons

by ExyEimi (Siyah_Kedi)



Series: All in the Family [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anthony Minyard, F/M, Gen, M/M, OMC - Freeform, Tilda's maiden name must be Hemmick, considering., twin!dad, which means there's a mystery Minyard out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siyah_Kedi/pseuds/ExyEimi
Summary: Neil's out jogging when he happens upon a strange man calling himself Minyard and asking about his sons.





	Fathers and Sons

Neil was jogging down perimeter road when the familiar blond figure stepped out of the gas station on his right.  Slowing down, he waved, and then realized his mistake. It wasn’t Aaron after all, despite the hair and build. 

The strange man looked pleased to see him nonetheless.  “Hello,” he said. “Do you attend school here at Palmetto?” 

Neil was instantly guarded.  “Yes,” he said, and looked over the man’s shoulder, locking eyes with the clerk inside.  She was one of the Vixens, although he couldn’t remember her name, working part time as a cashier, and he jerked his head slightly to call her out.  She nodded and came around the counter. 

“Ah, I’m sorry,” the man was saying.  “My name is Anthony Minyard, and I was hoping you could help me find my son.” 

At almost the same time, the cheerleader-cashier opened the door and called out, “Everything okay, Neil?” 

Neil gaped at him, distantly aware that he looked like a fool with his mouth hanging open, but he was suddenly positive that he  _ couldn’t _ have heard that correctly.  The man misunderstood his confusion. 

“Ah, you’re Neil Josten,” he said.  “Exy team. So you know Aaron, right?” 

It was bizarre.  It was some kind of weird, twisted dream.  “I know him,” Neil said through the static in his brain.  “And Andrew.” 

The man – Anthony – looked delighted.  “Andrew is here too?” 

Neil scowled.  “You know my name, but not the fact that both of them are on my team?” 

He looked thoughtful.  “Oh, goalie and backliner.  I – well, it’s been a long time, you see.” 

“No,” Neil said.  

“Neil, is everything okay?” asked the cheerleader.  She was on her phone. “Katie, I think you need to call Aaron,” she said, softer.  “Something is – well, he needs to get out here. Yeah, I’m working. Okay, I’ll see you at practice.   Foxes!”

Anthony had turned to her during the conversation.  “You know him, too?” 

The cheerleader was much more forthcoming.  “Sure! I’m Katelyn’s roommate, and she’s dating Aaron.  We’re both on the Vixens squad, cheerleaders for the Exy team.”  She tilted her head. “You look an awful lot like him, you know.” 

Anthony laughed.  “I should hope so,” he said.  “They’re my sons.” 

The Vixen’s mouth dropped, and she was furiously texting a moment later.  Neil drew his own phone out and momentarily regretted that he didn’t have a touch screen or a qwerty keyboard – texting was much more difficult for him on the number pad.  He wasn’t willing to call Andrew, though. 

_Gas st on per. rd_ , he typed out.   _Ur dad? Looking fr u_

Andrew was calling him almost as soon as the message went through.  “What the fuck, Josten.” 

“Yeah, I don’t know.  Get out here.” He hung up and ignored the ringtone that blared out a moment later.  Anthony looked cheerful. 

“I was hoping to catch up at a coffee shop or something,” he said.  “But I guess this works too.” 

Neil had the feeling he was looking at Andrew at forty years old.  Anthony was attractive in the same way his sons were, pleasant brown eyes warm with happiness.  He seemed… genuine. Neil silenced his phone again and waited for Andrew. 


End file.
